Jiban Episodes
My Lovely Girl Boss (僕のかわゆい少女ボス, Boku no Kawayui Shōjo Bosu) #I Love! Big Brother Naoto (大好き! ナオトお兄ちゃん, Dai Suki! Naoto Oni-chan) #The Strange Man and the Haunted Vegetables (へんな男とおばけ野菜, Hen na Otoko to Obake Yasai) #The Present of a Beautiful Rose (すてきなバラのプレゼント, Suteki na Bara no Purezento) #Three Great Mecha Mobilize! Rescue the Idol Robo! (三大メカ出動! アイドルロボを救出せよ!, Sandaimeka Shutsudō! Aidoru Robo o Kyūshutsu seyo!) #The Secret of the Broken Dinossaur Egg (割れた恐竜の卵のひみつ, Wareta Kyōryū no Tamago no Himitsu) #Dreadful Sneezing Man! (恐怖のハクションおじさん!, Kyōfu no Hakushon Oji-san!) #Rugged Terrain! Tokyo Mole Map (デコボコ! 東京モグラ地図, Dekoboko! Tōkyō Mogura Chizu) #The Puppy Became a Cat (猫になった子犬, Neko ni Natta Koinu) #Papa Isn't Papa!? (パパはパパじゃない!?, Papa wa Papa Janai!?) #The Girl's and the Warrior's Pledge of the Heart (少女と戦士の心の誓い, Shōjo to Senshi no Kokoro no Chikai) #Danger! Yoko Senpai (危うし! 洋子先輩, Ayaushi! Yōko Senpai) #Help the Sorrowful Boy (哀しみの少年を救え, Kanashimi no Shōnen o Sukue) #The Great Reversal Game of Love! (愛の大逆転ゲーム!, Ai no Daigyakuten Gemu!) #The Werewolf Likes Piano (オオカミ男はピアノ好き, Ōkamiotoko wa Piano Suki) #I Am the Invisible Man!! (おれは透明人間だぞ!!, Ore wa Tōmei Ningen Da zo!!) #Birth! VS Jiban Deadly Weapons (誕生! 対ジバン必殺兵器, Tanjō! Tai Jiban Hissatsu Heiki) #Mother and Daughter ・The Limits of Sadness (母と娘・悲しみの果てに, Haha to Musume・Kanashimi no Hate ni) #Give Up the Electronic Badge! (電子手帳返上!, Denshiteichō Henjō!) #Money is Raining on the City! (町にお金が降って来た!, Machi no Okane ga Kudattekita!) #Cricket・Poison Insects・Guerilla Insects (スズ虫・毒虫・ゲリラ虫, Suzumushi・Dokumushi・Geriramushi) #It Was Mayumi!! (マユミがいた!!, Mayumi ga Ita!!) #The Monster Who Overate Manga (マンガを喰いすぎた怪物, Manga o Kuisugita Kaibutsu) #Welcome!! To the Great Spiritual World (ようこそ!! 大霊界へ, Yōkoso!! Daireikai e) #Strike the Goddess! (女神サマをぶッとばせ!, Megami-sama o Buttobase!) #Gourmet Beauties Fished In By a Dragon (竜に釣られたグルメ美女, Ryū ni Tsurareta Gurume Bijo) #My Beloved Child is a Demon Child (愛するわが子は悪魔の子, Aisuru Wagako wa Akumako) #Papa is Doctor Giba?! (パパはドクターギバ?!, Papa wa Dokutā Giba?!) #A Twist at the Group Marriage Interview! (集団見合いで大ドンデン!, Shūdan Miai de Daidonden!) #The Monster of Handsome Boy Kotaro's Troupe (美少年小太郎一座の怪人, Bishōnen Kotarō Ichiza no Kaijin) #The Midsummer's Night Ninja Battle (真夏の夜のニンジャ合戦, Manatsu no Yoru no Ninja Gassen) #Pearl's Tears are in the Golden Ocean (パールの涙は金色の海に, Pāru no Namida wa Kiniro no Umi ni) #The Millennium Lotus Blossomed on Garbo (ガルボに咲いた千年ハス, Garubo ni Waraita Sennen Hasu) #Heroic! Jiban Dies (壮絶! ジバン死す, Sōzetsu! Jiban Shisu) #It's Perfect Jiban! (パーフェクトジバンだ!, Pāfekuto Jiban da!) #Dreaming Sword Fighting Monster! (夢見るチャンバラ怪物!, Yumemiru Chanbara Kaibutsu!) #I Am the Most Beautiful Woman in the World!? (私は世界一の美女!?, Watashi wa Sekaiichi no Bijo!?) #It's Birthplace, Mother! (故郷だよ、おっ母さん!, Furusato da yo, Okka-san!) #Mayumi's Bomb Ring!! (マユミの指輪爆弾!!, Mayumi no Yubiwa Bakudan!!) #Utter Confusion!! Haunted Clock (大反乱!! お化け時計, Daihanran!! Obake Tokei) #Digression! Unmanageable Policewoman (脱線! じゃじゃ馬婦警, Dassen! Jajauma Fukei) #Monster Rock'n Roll! (怪物ロックンロール!, Kaibutsu Rokkun Rōru!) #Yoko Pierced Jiban...! (ジバンを刺した洋子…!, Jiban o Sashita Yōko...!) #The Genius Scientist Who Turned into a Kid (子供になった天才科学者, Kodomo ni Natta Tensai Kagakusha) #Dreadful Human-Surume Operation! (恐怖の人間スルメ作戦!, Kyōfu no Ningen Surume Sakusen!) #I Love! My Two Brothers (好き! 二人のお兄ちゃん, Suki! Futari no Oni-chan) #Clash! Christmas Final Battle!! (激突! クリスマス決戦!!, Gekitotsu! Kurisumasu Kessen!!) #Year-Ending Biolon Extermination Party! (年忘れバイオロン退治!, Toshiwasure Baioron Taiji!) #Devasted Jiban Base (あばかれたジバン基地, Abakareta Jiban Kichi) #Tie Both Lines and Points (二人を結ぶ点と線, Futari o Musubu Ten to Sen) #Slash the Illusion Mayumi! (幻のマユミを斬れ!, Maboroshi no Mayumi o Kire!) #The Final Battle of Love (愛の最終決戦!!, Ai no Saishū Kessen!!)